The smaller Nations
by SilverDawn1313
Summary: It all started with the micronations acting weird before a meeting. Now during the meeting England notices they haven't crashed it yet! England and some other nations decide to find out what's going on. But when they do, how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

The nations were getting ready for another world meeting,no one was expecting any progress and saw the meeting as a waste of time. Though for the youngest of 'nations' or also known as mirconations were haveing there own meeting or get together was more like it. Though the eleders didnt know of this meeting but soon they would. Sealand walked with his adopted parents to the world meeting hall. Sealand could only go as far as the world meeting room because he wasnt aloud in because that jerk England said he coundn't. Though today sealand didn't mind that he coundn't go,he was meeting with some of his friends who were also micronations. Soon they were at the doors," Ok sealand pleaese don't sneak into the meeting and we'll get you when it's over." Finland said too Sealand,who nodded. Finland raised an eyebrow,usally the boy would conplain, 'how odd.' Finland thought. Sweden looked at his adopted son "Behave." he said in a slight boy just nodded "Have a good meeting." Sealand two older nations looked at each other,Sealand was acting odd but they couldnt do anything they had a meeting to get too. Finland and Sweden left the boy in the hall and entered the meeting room alittle worrid about Sealands behaveour. Once his caretakers entered the meeting room,Sealand turned and headed back down the hall. Sealand turned down another hall way and came to a door. Sealand smiled to himself,he had other plans today instead of crashing the meeting. He pushed opened the door and was greeted "Oh hey Peter!" -CHAPTER 2- The world meeting was in progress but something seemed off,atleast thats what England thought. There was something differnt,but what was it? England sighed and looked around the table not paying anetion to who ever was talking. He glanced over at Australlia who seemed troubled by something, England wondered what was bothering him. Englands glance wondered over too Finland,who also looked troubled. England thought this was weird as well,maybe he'd ask them what was wrong,maybe. England thought how well the meeting was going so far,no fights had started yet,thats a record,no one had snuck in ye- That was it! England relised that none of the micronations had snuck in yet and he was sure the door was unlocked so where were they? Escpicshly Sealand who would usally try sneaking in,England all though glad that they hadn't try to sneak in thought that it was still weird. Then the relisztion hit him,maybe thats why Australia and Finland looked worried. England would talk to them on break just to see what was up,but it wasn't like he was worrided,no nothing like that! "-And a gaint hero would totally help!" America's voice cut threw Englands thoughts and looked at the American,this is where the fighting would start and they were doing so well too! -Time skip- Finally Germany called break after a fight had broken out like it usally did. England got up and sighed,wait he was going to do something right? Oh yes he was going to talk to Ausstalia and Finland lucky for him they were close to each other well they were walking around. "Austalia,Finland!" Engalnd said as he got close to the nations. Finland turned and gave a smile and waved well Austrila said Hello "Wathca need mate?" he asked. "Yes ?" Finland said. England apporached "Well I was wondering if you left the micronations at home or something because they didn't crash the meeting for once?" England asked. " 'was thinking the same thing." Said a low voice which made Finland jump "Oh Su-san it's just you!" Finland said. England looked behind Finland and saw the tall Swede satnding behind the Fin. "Yeah Wy and Hutt were acting alittle strange this Morning!" Australia said. " Sealand was acting starnge when we left him outside the door!" Finland said looking at Sweden. Sweden nodded "Landonia was Acting weird this Morning too" Sweden said. "Maybe we should invetagate then!" Said Ausstralia. "Ok sure,what do you think Su-San?" Finland said and Sweden just nodded. "Well I might as well come too." England said "Can we come too?!" Said a voice,turning around England saw it was America, Canada?,The italys,Germany,Prussia,The rest of the Nordics, Scotland,Wales and New Zealand. "I guess..."England said. "Cool! Let's go!" America said. The nations walked out the meeting room doors. "Where do we even look?" Asked Iceland. "Hmmm theres anouther hall down this one." Said Germany. They all nodded and countiued down the hall till the came to the other hall,They started walking down it. They all of sudden heard noise from a door "Is that them?" Finalnd asked,"One way to find out." Said Austarlia. 'If so what are they doing?' England thought. "Well open the doors already!" Prussia said pusheing past everyone and grabing the door handles. Prussia opened the doors and everyone stared in shock. 


	2. Surprise!

In the room there were no tables but lots of children,all around the room were groups and in front of each group was a sign with the name of a country. One of them came up to the door seeing as all the others had froze. The child that stepped up was actually a teen and was reqnizes by the Italys. "Seborga?" The said. The youngest Italin,Seboga,smiled "Caio it looks like you did find us." He said glanceing back at the other children,Then it clicked,there were all micronations. "Wait are all these...Micronations?" Iceland asked. Seborga smiled  
"Yay we were haveing a meet up and we were hoping you didnt find us." He said laughing. "What do you mean?" Asked Wales. "Nothing its just this wasn't the time for you guys to meet them but oh well!" Seborga laughed. "So there country name is on the sign so go find yours,if you have any that is!" he said. With this new info the the Countrys started looking around the room. The Nordics walked over to a couple signs that read 'Denmark' and another that read 'Sweden'. There were two girls stitting in chairs facing a boy with glasses and girl had long brown hair,with bangs,blues eyes,and she was with another girl who had choppy blond hair she was wearing black and red. The boy with the glasses had bolnd hair that was brused to the side.  
"Hej!" Said Denmark to the girls. The brunett looked down and The blond haired girl gave a big smile and gasped "STOREBROR DANMARK!(Big brother)" She yelled standing up. "Your my sister?" Denmark said happily. The girl nodded "Im The kingdom of Elleore! Oh but I'm not your only sibling." She said as she put a hand on the burnetts shoulder,who still had her head down. Elleore looked down at the girl and smiled "Introduce your self its our bror!" She said. The burnett shock her head, Ellore sighed but kept smiling " Well this girl here is Freetown Christiania! She is also your sister!" Elleore said Happily. "Well its Awsome to meet you! I've always wondered what it would be like to have sisters." Denmark said with his enthousasic smile,Elleore smiled a smile that could rivli his. "Oh and one more thing." elleore said in a whisper. "Shes very shy but she'll warm up eventuly! So no worrys!" She said smiling and nodding her head towards Christiania. "May I indrouduce myself now Elleore?" Said a voice with a swedish accent. Everyone turned towards the boy who they saw when they first apporached. Elleore nodded the boy looked at the group esppically Sweden "Hi I'm the Republic of Jamtland,I'm im obosly Swedens brother and I love to tell jokes,also might reconize my name and me." the boy said looking from Sweden to Norway.

"The boy said looking at Sweden then Norway.  
Norway looks at the boy," You do seem oddly familar,how do I know you?" Norway asked. The boy simply nodded "From the 10th to 12th century I was self governing and indenpent to any crown. In 1178 I was annexed to you but I was still indenpendent...well atleast I remember that time I guess Im still trying to figure things out...oh well." Jamtland said stitting down. Norway seemed to remember "Oh yes I remember that." He said in his usally monatone. "So is that all the micronations for us?" Finland piped up. "Yeah,you already know Landonia so..." Said Jamtland. "This is so COOL!" Denmark yelled. Elleore nodded "So we're coming to live with you guys now right?" She asked excitdtly. The nordics nodded "Of course the're is plenty of room for all of you guys!" Denmark said. Elleore started jumping up and down, also trying to get Christiania to stop hiding but the girl just sat down hiding her face. Jamtland started to pick things up that belonged to them. "Oh can we intrduce you guys to some of the other micronations?" Jamtland asked,The nordics nodded. 'Oh how fun this will turn out' Thought Elleore.  
** Hey sorry I was going to post yesterday but I forgot, Btw I'm still trying to figure out this website. Thanks to Miss Akiyata for reviewing and helping me out. Thanks to everyone who followed and just...Thanks. I'm going to start typing on something that has spell check because my grammer sucks. Sorry,anyway the next chapter wil be hear I just need to type it so BYE. **


	3. Oh

Elleore and Jamtland lead the Nordics over to Two kids with a sign that read 'SCOTLAND'. There was a boy who looked around 12 with red hair and green eyes. There was another child but they were wearing a cloak that cover their face. The boy started smiling as the group approached "Well Hello" The boy said in a scottish accent. "Bror this is Forvik, One of my awesome friends!" Elleore said. The boy wore a dark blue shirt, and jeans with sneakers. His hair was kinda messy and pushed back from his face. "Hej" Denmark said, the other nordics greeted him. The boy stepped closer to denmark "Can i say thank you, uh, ." the boy said . Denmark blinked and the rest of the Nordics looked at the boy. "What for?" Denmark asked the boy. "Well There was a treaty in 1469 that was breached by the Shetland Islands were transferred to the scottish crown. So I'm Kinda independent because of that. So I wanted to say thanks." Forvik said giving a small nod and smile.

Denmark remembered something like that happening and he smiled "You're welcome." The boy nodded and stepped over to Elleore and they started talking. "Hey guys!" A voice said, they turned their heads to see Sealand running towards them. "Peter?" Finland said with a smile. Sealand made his way to the group "Hi Elleore! Christiania! Jamtland!" Christiania stepped closer and gave a small wave. "Hey Sea!" Elleore said. Jamtland waved, "Hey did you hear?" Sealand said. Jamtland and Elleore shook their heads "What is it?" They said "My sister is gonna announce something!" Sealand said,"Which one?" Jamtland said, The Nordics all turned to Sealand " Wait you have a Sister?" "Yeah! Over there!" He said pointing to a group of at least 7 kids. "You didn't answer our question, Which Sister?" Jamtland said. "Lundy!" He said. Just then a girl appeared, She had blonde hair, that in some parts looked silver. The girl had blue eyes, and wore a brown skirt,with short a sleeve brown jacket. The most remarkable thing was she had a Puffin wearing a little brown bow on it's head. "Hej Lundy!" Elleore said, "Puffin Island?" Norway mumbled. "Wh't?" Sweden said. "Her name in old norse translates to Puffin Island." he said. "Yep Thats these birds are all over my house!" She said, her british accent obvious.

"Really?" Iceland asked, Even if did annoy him sometimes, he did like Puffins.

Lundy nodded then she turned to Sealand "And by the way I'm not announcing anything, I was going to go around and tell people." She said, not specifying what they were talking about. "What?" Jamtland said pushing up his glasses. Lundy looked at the Nordic countries for a second then turned to the micronations "_She _will be here soon." Lundy said, "Oh…..oh" the micronations looked kinda surprised. "May we ask who?" Finland asked quietly. "Well…...oh" She started then stopped then turned to the micronations "Wait who's bringing her?" Asked Sealand. "Who do you think, little brother?" Lundy said. Sealand scrunched up his nose then had the 'Oh' look on his face. The Nordics were confused, Lundy noticed this, "You'll find out" She said walking towards the middle. Then Sebroda met her half way Then they exchanged words. Seborga then looked around the room then spoke "Everyone. May I-" he was cut off by the doors to the room opening. All the nations and micronations turned towards the door. In the doorway was a girl with auburn colored hair in braids, with a small curl on the left side of her head, she was dressed in a sailor outfit but with a skirt which was pink, the girl looked about 11 years old but the main thing about the girl was she was being pushed, in a wheelchair. The person pushing her was a girl with blonde hair in braids that were looped back to her scalp, she was wearing green with black combat boots, she appeared to be about 11 years old also.

Everyone looked on at the girls until Seborga smiled and walked towards the girl "_Ciao Sorella (Hello Sister)" _he said to the girl who smiled in return, The Italys glanced at each other then the girl "_Sorella?" _They said together, Italy smiled happily, Romano looked a little shocked but he was happy on the inside, but one thing he wanted to know was how the flip she got hurt. Italy rushed forward, grabbing Romano in the process(Who was cursing all the way), and went to see the little girl. "_Ciao bambina (Hello child)" _Italy said to the girl, The girl turned her gaze from Seborga to Italy, her hazel eyes widened and she broke into a smile "_Ciao fratelli!(Hello brothers)" _ the girl smiled, "Wow I can't believe we have a _sorella_, We can make pasta and do all kinds of fun things!..." Italy continued talking to the girl. Romano looked at the blonde girl who had pushed his sister in here "Who the heck are you?" He asked casually, The blonde girl blinked, but the Italy's sister cut in " Oh Thats my best friend Wendland or Heidi! And I'm Rose Island or Rosalia." Rose (For the sake of typing) Said, Wendland gave a small nod, her name grabbed the attention of two brothers, Germany and Prussia walked over to the girl "Your are sister?" Prussia asked her "_Ja (Yes)" _she said. Prussia cheered and Germany gave a tiny smile to the young girl. Romano groaned 'Why do my Siblings like those potato-eaters?' He thought irritated, to take his mind off that, he turned to his Sister "Have did you get hurt?" he asked. Italy looked at Rose in wonder "Ve I was wondering that too." He said Rose lost her smile and looked down at her lap "It's a long story" she said**  
I'm Sorry for taking so long to upload, school and stuff but guess what! IT'S SUMMER! So I will have more time to type. Also Disclaimer: I don't Own Hetalia AT ALL!  
And if any body wants to see a micronation that's metioned with their family then feel free to ask(This Story will mostly be about the Nordic micronations) Please review, it helps to know if I'm doing good or not. Ok Bye!  
**

. 


End file.
